


Sink In This Bed, Stay With Me

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clark, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Diana, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Diana, Top Lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Diana, Lois, Bruce and Clark get together to spend a delightful night together.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Sink In This Bed, Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



> I hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

It starts with Diana stalking forward the moment she’s stepped into Bruce’s bedroom, backing Lois into the wall. She buries her fingers in her hair, making Lois tilt her head back, neck arching as Diana captures her lips in a deep bruising kiss. She doesn’t know why or what, all she knows is a leg’s been shoved between hers. Then a larger, rougher hand is pulling her blouse free and slips beneath it, moving up to cup her breast at an awkward angle. 

Lois isn’t... completely sure what follows it, except that she somehow ends up naked, between Bruce and Clark. The former pressed flush against her back, hands cupping and messaging her chest, while the latter pressed kisses down her belly, occasionally nipping at the skin, as he worked his way to kneeling at her feet. And it’s only once he’s down, that she sees Diana on the bed, legs splayed wide and fingers working her pussy as she watches them. 

They make her come twice like that. Leaning back against Bruce, as Clark licks at her heat. It’s only after she’s come back down from her second orgasm that Diana finally speaks up, telling Clark to come here. She remembers Bruce turning her around, hands sliding down to wrap around her thighs and lifts her up onto his cock. He walks them towards the nearest wall, and fucks her nearly to a third, when he comes, filling her up. 

She whines, cries really, when he pulls out. “No, no, no,” she cries, “No, Bruce, come on, come on. I’m so _close_ ,” she murmurs, begs him, digging her nails into his arms hard enough, she feels the skin break beneath her fingertips. 

“Finish her. on the bed Bruce,” Diana’s voice rings out, calling both their attentions towards her. She’s kneeling behind Clark — whose face is smashed into the sheets, ass high up in the air — and is obviously working him open with her fingers. “Now.” There’s a steel to her voice that dares them to not listen, a promise of punishment if they don’t follow her orders. Because that’s what they are, orders to obey. 

Which is how she finds herself on the bed, grinning at Diana, who’s still kneeling behind Clark, though now she’s thrusting into him — left hand wrapped around his hip, holding him in place, and right curled around his throat, forcing his head to stay up, looking at Lois. Shifting, Lois leans forward, left hand landing on Clark’s broad shoulder to steady herself, and tangles her other in her long, dark locks to hold her still as she pulls her in a bruising, biting kiss. 

Eventually though, she pulls back, need to breathe overriding the urge to continue devouring one another. She pants, wet and wanton against her lips, and shifts, grinding her hips down. Peering down, she locks gazes with Bruce, head between her spread thighs, rough, scared hands wrapped around her soft, pale thighs. 

It’s such a startling contrast, the different textures of their skin, that Lois couldn’t help letting out a whimper, “Oh, _oh_ ,” and dropped her hand from Diana’s hair down to tangle in Bruce’s dark locks. Grip tightening, pulling, causing him to let a deep rumble that vibrates against her core. Using Clark, she pushes herself back, so she’s once again sitting on Bruce’s face. 

“Uhnn, _God_ , Bruce” she moans, using her free hand to pinch at her nipple, and the other to hold Bruce’s head still as she circles her hips, lifting up until just the tip of his tongue brushes against her cunt. “S’good, Bruce, such a good boy for me,” and she moves, grinding back down to ride his face. Back arching as she feels herself drawing closer and closer to completion. Mouth dropping open in a near silent scream, she tosses her head back, and lets herself tip over the edge to oblivion. 

She must have blacked out, she thinks, as she wakes to find herself laid out on the bed, that’s now empty of the other three occupants that had been there with her. Clumsily, she pushes herself up, or tries to anyway. Her limbs feel like jelly, like they can’t hold her wait, so instead, she flops more than rolls over and lifts her head only enough to look around the room. 

Ah, she grins, as her eyes land on Diana, Clark and Bruce. Ah, what a sight to be greeted by.

Clark, covered in come and sweat — Diana most of have worked him over a few times, while she’d been passed out — is knelt between Diana, blue strap-on pistoning in and out of his ass, hands gripped so tightly on his hips, that had Clark been anything other than Kryptonian, he’d have blackened bruises in the shape of her hands for _weeks_. And Bruce, slowly working his cock in and out of Clark’s slackened mouth, one hand tight in his curls, the other tracing along his lips, as he murmurs what a filthy, little _slut_ Clark is, what an absolutely messy boy he is, but just, _oh_ , oh how _sweet_ and _good_ he’s being for him and Diana. 

It was… mesmerizing, tantalizing, watching how her lovers were using her husband.

Gods above, she couldn’t wait until her limbs felt like they could hold her weight enough, so she could crawl over and join the fun again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
